


Magical Moments

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day didn't go the way Jade and Tori wanted so when their anniversary comes around they decide to spend the day together at...Disneyland? Jade swears it was all Tori's idea, but truthfully, she doesn't mind the choice. She would be happy anywhere as long as she had her favorite Vega with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Moments

Jade let out a long suffering groan for the fifth time since Tori plopped in her car. Currently, she was being dragged through the welcoming gates of Disneyland by her very eager girlfriend. They hadn't been able to spend Valentine's day together, which bummed Tori, so when their anniversary came around Jade wanted it to be something Tori would like to do. She asked her and Tori responded happily that they should go to the happiest place on Earth. Jade guessed, with a playful quirk of her brow, that she must mean the bedroom, but Tori just blushed, smacked Jade's arm, and told her that she meant Disneyland. Jade laughed at her embarrassed red face. She knew what Tori had meant but she just wanted to mess with her. She couldn't deny Tori anything really so she caved and agreed. Besides, contrary to what people thought of her she liked the childish amusement park, even more so when she saw how Tori reacts when visiting it. The excited half Latina had been a jittery mess since that morning. Tori practically startled the worker at the gate by thrusting their tickets in the guy's face with a big grin. He scanned them in and then she took off like a rocket down Main Street, Jade barely catching up. She wanted to yell at her to tone it down a notch but she held back, understanding that this meant a lot to Tori. She claimed she hadn't been here for the past three years.

"Tori! Slow down, please, we have time!" Jade shouted, skidding to a stop when Tori suddenly put on the brakes to gaze into a shop. Jade almost crashed into her but she managed to stop in time. And so it begins, Jade thought with a sigh.

"I think we should plan out the day so that we get all the worthwhile things done first and if we have time we can-" Jade tried to say but Tori cut in.

"Everything is worthwhile here Jade! We have to get it  **all** done," Tori insisted.

" **All** of it? Tori, that's impossible! Plus, we have to go to California Adventure too," Jade responded, rubbing her arm to soothe the strain Tori put on it from yanking her along.

"Ok, how about we stop by that Starbucks, get a hot chocolate and coffee, then take a casual walk while we plan?" Tori suggested, surprisingly calm now. Jade knew better though. Her acting skills had improved but Jade had a critical eye and she could still see that Tori was as wound up as the dormouse after hearing the word 'cat'. Which reminded her, they  **had** to see the Mad T Party perform so she could see Alice in that awesome dress and watch the handsome Dormouse shred on guitar.

"Jade, are you listening to me? Are you thinking about the Dormouse and Alice again?" Tori accused playfully with her hands on her hips. Jade blushed, caught, and just waved her away.

"Come on, I heard that we were getting coffee," she dismissed, grabbing Tori's wrist and towing her down the crowded street to the coffee shop. Tori thankfully let the topic drop but her raised brow and crooked smile told Jade she wasn't fooled. In fact, she would probably pick it up later just to poke fun. While they stood in line, Jade looked around at all the different people. After getting their order Jade cruised to the fixins bar while Tori tagged along behind her gingerly sipping at her hot beverage. She kept her distance in order to wait and observe the usual way Jade went about grabbing two packets of sugar to add to her black coffee. It brought an amused smile to her face when people kept hogging the already small space and gave Jade no room. Tori could see the irritated gleam in her eyes and knew it was only a matter of time. Once the people in front of her left, her seemingly patient appearance melted into ignorant rudeness which she projected in the form of purposely taking up the space so that no one else had room. Tori giggled and hid her smile behind her cup so that Jade couldn't see that she found it amusing. Jade smirked when she saw the agitation in the waiting customer's eyes and went even slower before she couldn't drag it out any longer and waltzed over to Tori's side.

"You're so mean," Tori commented with a shake of her head. Jade just shot a narrow eyed gaze back at the fixins bar and then settled her clear eyes on Tori.

"They deserved it, and don't act like you didn't think it was funny," she stated. Tori silently took her hand and led her out, smiling softly at the obvious way Jade could read her. As they sipped their drinks they decided on seeing how long Indiana Jones was. It was one of Jade's favorite rides along with Pirates of the Caribbean and the Haunted Mansion while Tori liked those too but would rather go on Space Mountain instead of take a trip through the mansion that always creeped her out since childhood. They stopped by to get a fastpass for Space Mountain, since everyone crowded that ride and then they entered Adventureland to see about Indiana Jones. It was a thirty minute wait.

"Hm, not that bad," Jade observed, taking a drink.

"Yeah, it really isn't, but we should hurry and get in line before more people show up," Tori urged. She took Jade's hand and pulled her into a power walk. They spent the time waiting in line by commenting about the people around them. Whether it was compliments, insults, or simply pointing out weird things, they kept themselves entertained enough until they were on the ride. It was always just like they remembered during the best years of childhood, minus room, as they felt like they would fall out when they were young but seem to fit just right now that they were older. The jerky ride came to an end back where they started and then they got out with identical content smiles.

"Every time I'm here I'm reminded how much I missed this place," Tori said while they headed in a random direction.

"Me too. I've only ever been here like five times in my whole life," Jade commented, her eyes scanning over the scenery.

"I think I've been here more than that but this is the longest I've ever waited to come back," Tori remarked.

"Well, you're here now so let's make the most of it," Jade told her. Tori nodded, took Jade's hand, and then they were off again. Jade looked around idly, her nose filled with all kinds of smells. There were so many people to dodge around too.

"Man, crowds suck. Some people are so pushy, and have you ever stopped to take in all the different smells?" Jade pointed out. Tori raised a knowing brow. She could sense a Jade worthy rant coming on. If she was honest she would say Jade's rants were extremely negative at times but also pretty funny too.

"I mean, have you ever walked past some place that gives off a great smell and then someone walks past you while you're still trying to take in whatever that great smell is only to ruin it by getting a nose full of body odor or something? And then to top it off, you lose that great smell because of that idiot who forgot to wear deodorant, but then it doesn't matter because you caught another good smell but it was like a middle finger to your nose when it just disappears. Oh, and don't get me started on the really bad smells you can't stand…" Jade ranted, her slender eyebrows slanting down and then rising only to crease again. Tori watched, finding her expressive features endearing. She began to block out everything Jade said until she was done because she was too busy admiring her face and the way she used her hands to talk.

"You get it, right Tor?" Jade concluded, looking to her for confirmation.

"I understand you loud and clear," Tori replied with a kiss to Jade's cheek, answering right on time, having been used to her long rants and knowing just when to approve in order to put her at ease. Of course, not letting her find out she hadn't been listening was another thing altogether.

"I know," Jade replied with a proud smile, happy that she had someone to vent to in the first place. She knew Tori didn't listen sometimes, which is why she sometimes made things difficult for Tori just for her own enjoyment, but really, she didn't mind because she was happy that Tori let her run on without interrupting her like most did. That was all she asked for and Tori, naturally, understood. Even when she did listen she tried to offer advice which showed Jade that she cared. Whether the advice was helpful or not she still appreciated it. Jade followed Tori wherever she wanted to go. Tori wandered a little, not being able to decide, but a little souvenir shop attracted her attention. They stepped in and looked around at the various souvenirs, keeping an eye out for anything unique. Jade found herself at the back of the store while Tori was more in the front. The minute she found something she came running over with a smile to show Jade.

"Ooh, I remember these! It's an autograph book so when you meet the characters they can sign it. I remember doing this when I was little. It was so fun meeting all the princesses," Tori gushed, holding the little book to her chest and closing her eyes with a bright smile as she recounted the memories. Jade smiled and touched her cheek, causing Tori to open her eyes.

"You're such a cute dork Vega. What would I do without you?" she questioned. Tori pecked her on the cheek and then shrugged.

"Probably not be at Disneyland right now," she guessed. Jade laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, probably not. I mean, look at this place! It's so cheery and bright and childish. No, I would  **never**  be caught dead here unless I was with you," Jade teased. Tori smacked her with the booklet and then turned it over in her hands thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Jade asked her.

"Could we…no, well, you don't have to but…" Tori mumbled uncertainly.

"Tori, I came here for you, to be with you. Whatever you wanna do just tell me," Jade encouraged her. Tori's cute blush returned but she managed to look Jade in the eyes when she answered.

"I want to meet as many princesses as we can find," she mumbled.

"Will you be getting their autograph?" Jade asked with a raised brow and a smirk, the playful expression making Tori blush even more.

"No…" she pouted, looking down at the floor.

"'Cause you can if you want. I mean, I can't blame you. Some of the princesses are hot," Jade continued, nudging Tori and wiggling her eyebrows. Tori groaned and fell into Jade to hide her heated face in her shoulder.

"Jaaaade, you said you wouldn't bring that up," she whined. Jade just chuckled, bringing her hands up to rest lightly on Tori's back.

"I know, but it's just too much fun messing with you," she said with a shrug. A devious idea came to Tori at that moment. She pushed back just enough to look at Jade, leveling a sly smile at her. Jade instantly caught on.

"What?" she inquired warily. Tori just set aside the autograph book and took Jade's hand in hers.

"I know where we can go next," she responded. Jade held out a hand and bowed dramatically as an indication for her to lead the way.

"Thank you Madame," Tori said with a curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess," Jade answered. Tori laughed and Jade smiled. Tori led them deeper into Fantasyland, keeping an eye out for the little cottage she knew would be the place they would most likely be.

"Tori, where are we going anyway?" Jade finally questioned.

"We both know this has to be done," she replied in a mysterious manner.

"What has to be done?" Jade wondered.

"Oh come on Jade, don't act like you don't know. Shall I remind you of the certain  **cool** Disney movie we recently went to go see?" Tori hinted. When Jade understood what she meant she grew a little flustered.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," she groaned. Tori laughed, enjoying that she had something over Jade this time.

"Come on, let's go meet your fictional crush," Tori continued playfully.

"I don't have a crush Vega! I just happen to think her voice is strong yet vulnerable in an interesting way," Jade growled at first only for it to lose the edge. Tori intertwined her fingers with Jade's and nodded knowingly. It was what they jokingly deemed love at first listen.

"Of course. Perhaps it's not the character but the actress then. After all, you started liking her after we went to go see Wicked," Tori pointed out. Jade refused to acknowledge anything at this point so she stayed quiet. It was fine by Tori because she knew she had already gotten to her pale, raven haired girlfriend and she wasn't going to stop just yet.

"Both characters are great though, right?" Tori pressed. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, they are," she allowed. Tori smiled and sped up.

"Then let's go meet her. I want a picture of us with the Arendelle sisters anyway," Tori concluded. Jade sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape at this point. Ever since they had seen the movie Frozen, and fell in love with it, all they could do lately was sing the songs and tease each other about who preferred which sister. Jade liked Elsa while Tori like Anna. It was pretty ironic since each girl matched up to the vastly different personalities of the sisters. While watching the film, Jade had noticed a familiarity with Elsa's voice. A quick search online revealed the same actress had been Elphaba in the play Wicked.

Jade knew she recognized the voice seeing as she loved the play and had the soundtrack. Her fascination with the talentedly voiced characters was the only thing Tori could tease her about so she never missed a chance to. Jade didn't mind most of the time because she had to give Tori props for never giving up in getting her back after all the times Jade teased her. She was a fighter who wasn't afraid of Jade like most were and Jade admired that. They came to the fake frost covered cottage topped with the cheery summer loving snowman on top. The line snaking around the area was long and the sign read that it would be two hours of waiting.

"Oh look at that, it's two hours. Oh well, let's go check out other rides and-" Jade said as she turned to walk away but Tori tugged her forward to stop at the back of the line.

"You're ridiculous Vega," Jade grumbled.

"No I'm not. I wanna meet them," Tori responded.

"Childish much?" Jade countered. Tori let out a puppy dog whine and poked out her bottom lip. Jade groaned and looked away but Tori tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"Please, Jade, for me," she begged. Jade made the mistake of glancing at her and she was hooked.

"Dammit, ok then, fine. We'll meet them but we can never speak of it again," she bargained. Tori cheered and hugged Jade. Jade smiled down at her, happy that she was happy despite what it was that was providing the happiness in the first place. She prepared herself to wait in line for a very long time. It seemed to pass slowly and they had only moved a few feet. Jade was trying to keep herself entertained with people watching but gave up on that after a while. Tori was sitting on the nearby railing and swung her feet a little. She caught Jade's eye and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hey Jade, do you wanna build a snowman?" she chirped. Jade chuckled and moved to stand directly in front of her. There was no stopping her now. She was singing her favorite song.

"Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," she sung lightly, cupping her hands over her mouth for the last line to muffle her voice. Her sunny smile made Jade smile at her antics.

"Go away Tori," Jade responded, supplying the next part of the song.

"Ok, bye..." Tori replied in fake dejection. She hopped off the railing but Jade held her in place before she could move. She kissed her forehead and then held her hand.

"Keep singing. Please?" she requested. The people around them had taken interest by then so Tori was a little hesitant.

"Only if you sing something next," she replied. Jade huffed out a displeased sound but nodded so Tori kept on singing. Once she finished the song they had moved up a good amount but they still had a long way to go.

"Ok, Tori, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project," Jade began, carrying on the impromptu singing. Tori laughed, knowing what Jade had chosen to follow up with.

"You really don't have to do that," she said with a shake of her head. Jade just shrugged and leaned in to tap Tori on the nose.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice," she said with a proud smile. Thus started the demeaning song that Jade pulled off effortlessly. By now the people waiting in line were like their personal audience. The line moved up again and they were that much closer to the front. They fell into laughing after Jade finished the song and jokingly commented that she had to try  **so** hard to help Tori fit in back when they first met.

"No, that's a lie. I totally became popular on my own and you know it," Tori playfully retorted.

"Sure you did. Are you sure it wasn't brought on by our little bantering fights?" Jade pointed out.

"You started those," Tori said with a poke to Jade's arm. Jade smacked her hand away.

"Because I loathed you," she explained simply.

"Huh, I'm not so sure about that," Tori said with a smile and something in her eyes that proved she knew they had just been a challenge, not an obstacle, to overcome. They became good friends in the end and now they were girlfriends.

"I just didn't know what to think of you I guess," Jade admitted, looking away to gauge how much longer they would have to wait.

"And you were, unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe," Tori said in a sing song manner. Jade smirked and crossed her arms.

"A Vega," she deadpanned. Tori cracked up laughing, making Jade's stern expression ease up a little.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Tori sang.

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you," Jade snarked.

"My pulse is rushing," Tori said, eye widening as she held two fingers to her pulse point.

"My head is reeling," Jade continued, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

My face is flushing," Tori gasped, pressing a hand to her cheek.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?" they sang together, their voices complementing the other. They rose onto the next line.

"Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing," they broke out into the song harmoniously, only to split again into separate lines they delivered quickly.

"For your face," Tori started off.

"Your voice," Jade countered.

"Your clothing," Tori retorted. They picked up the next part together.

"Let's just say, I loathe it all. Every little trait, however small. Makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you, my whole life long!" they sang together. Surprisingly, a Disneyland employee overheard their singing and decided to join in as the extra voices in the song. When they finished they thanked him for joining in and eventually they began talking about the plays they had been in. He had done some plays too when he was in High School. Their conversation managed to keep them occupied until it was their turn to meet the queen and princess. Tori rushed in with a bright smile, like all the other kids before her. Jade found it hilarious to see the slightly confused faces of the costumed staff when they encountered her energetic girlfriend but they still kept up the façade of their characters. Eventually they all huddled together to take the picture. They pocketed the card that would allow them to purchase their picture later and then headed out.

"Hell, that line was huge! Never again," Jade complained. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"We need to at least visit each area. We've been in Tomorrowland, Adventureland, and Fantasyland. We still have Frontierland, New Orleans Square, Critter Country-" Tori began but was cut off.

"Which is a bust since Splash Mountain is closed," Jade reminded her.

"And what else? Oh, Toontown," Tori continued, unaffected by her interruption.

"Yeah, but Toontown's boring," Jade remarked.

"What about Roger Rabbit?" Tori questioned. Jade shrugged, unimpressed.

"Meh, it's ok but not worth walking over there just for that. Plus, the line gets crazy long sometimes," she replied.

"Ok then, we have to get back to Tomorrowland anyway. It's about time to use our fastpasses for Space Mountain," Tori said. Jade followed her through the crowd. They stopped only after they got as far into the line as they could. It was ten minutes at the most and then they were on, tearing through the pitch black landscape scattered with pinpricks of light. They got off with windswept hair and watering eyes. They laughed at their horrid pictures and then wandered off to find something to eat. They ordered and took a seat in an area with a live Jedi show playing in the background. Tori was too busy eating to watch but Jade was enjoying it.

"My dad is such a geeky Star Wars fan, but that's him. I never pinned you for one," Tori observed, her eyes now on the show too. Jade shot her a look before returning to the show. Unfortunately, now that they were both fully invested in it, neither noticed when a pair of ducks came waddling by. The tan one stopped to eat popcorn off the ground while the shiny green one hopped onto the table to steal Jade's fries. She heard the rustle of feathers and turned just in time to catch the unwelcomed animal. Tori could see a muscle in her jaw jump and detect the eye twitch that was a subtle warning that she was royally ticked off.

"Jade…" Tori tried to calm her, but Jade already grabbed a plastic fork and attempted to spear the poor bird. It let out a startled quack and flew off when Tori practically threw herself at Jade to stop her from murdering the innocent animal.

"I hate ducks!" Jade screamed, trying to wrestle Tori off her, but the determined girl kept holding her steady until Jade calmed down again.

"I wasn't going to kill it, I swear. I was just going to teach it a lesson. It seems it forgot who's on top here," Jade stated calmly. Tori looked down at her and smiled.

"Definitely not you," she quipped cheekily. Jade took in the way Tori held her down in her chair, almost ending up straddling her lap.

"No, not now, but maybe later?" Jade shot back in a purr. Tori blushed and scrambled from her lap before she did something highly inappropriate in the middle of Disneyland in broad daylight.

"Are you done eating then? I want to go on It's A Small World…" Tori started, standing to throw away their trash, but Jade cut in.

"No," she groaned, but Tori kept going.

"See the parade…" she went on.

"No," Jade repeated.

"And maybe go to that princess thing where you meet some of them and then-" Tori ranted until Jade spoke above her.

"Tori, hey Tori?" she said in a raised voice.

"Yeah?" Tori replied.

"You're killing me!" she yelled, making Tori jump.

"Can't we just look for all the villains?" Jade proposed.

"Ok, how about we come to a compromise?" Tori suggested. Jade crossed her arms.

"I'm listening," she said with an interested tilt of her head.

"If we see any villains we'll stop for you, but if we see any princesses then we have to stop for me. That way we can have both. We could keep an eye out on the way to the parade," Tori explained, rushing through the last part and tugging on Jade's jacket once before running off.

"You think you're so clever Vega," Jade growled, running to catch up with her. Tori laughed when Jade finally caught her, holding her around the middle. Jade kissed her cheek and then turned her around so she could press a quick kiss to her lips.

"Fine, we'll see the damn parade. I hate them but it's for you so, you know, whatever," Jade grudgingly agreed. Tori smiled and gave her a hug as thanks.

"Come on then. It should be starting soon if that huge crowd is any indication," Tori said, pulling Jade along.

"Wait, wait, wait, I want something to snack on while I watch so I don't get bored," Jade said, halting them. Tori whined but changed direction so that they could stop at a vendor. While they waited in line Tori could hear the music start up and see the floats in the distance.

"Jade, it's starting!" Tori warned.

"The line is moving as fast as it will go. Keep your pants on Vega. Unless, you don't want to then maybe we could go back to my car and…" Jade replied, her voice slipping into a whisper as she leaned in close to Tori who smacked her arm with a blush.

"Jade, there's children around! This is Disneyland for crying out loud! Can you please not say those things?" she reprimanded. Jade just chuckled and looked forward just as the people before her stepped out of line with their group of children each with something to munch on. Jade stepped up and started taking her order while Tori stared at the first float passing by. As soon as Jade had her food in hand, Tori dragged her closer to the crowd that was stretched down the street. They found a good spot by a bench where Jade sat to eat but Tori was busy hopping around trying to see over the taller guests or parents with their kids on their shoulders. She grunted her agitation then looked back at Jade for help but the fair skinned girl just quirked an uninterested brow at her and stuffed her mouth.

"Give me a boost?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm eating. Use the bench," Jade grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure they won't allow me to do that," Tori responded. Jade looked up to see her looking back with a hopeful gaze. Jade couldn't stand it. She stuffed the last of the food in her mouth, tossed the trash, and then took Tori by the hand. She shoved through the crowd, angering most and receiving confused or snide remarks but she didn't care because they made it to the front and Tori's eyes were lit with awe and excitement. That alone was enough. They stayed there watching the parade until it was over. Tori watched with her head on Jade's shoulder and their hands intertwined between them. With the end of the parade came the end of the moment that settled over them. They managed to jump on the Matterhorn before the line got too long, as it always did, then they went on Thunder Mountain.

While they were close by, Jade suggested they head to Pirates of the Caribbean before the line also became too long. They entered the line with a half hour wait ahead of them, which wasn't so bad considering it could have been worse. They got on the ride silently but got off laughing. While in the ride Jade wanted a picture of the skeleton at the helm of the wrecked ship that was highlighted with the flash of lightning and rain. Someone in the seat behind them kept making a fuss that there couldn't be any flash photography on the ride. Jade just shot him her infamous glare and did it again. He wisely remained quiet the rest of the ride. Tori held in her giggles until they were out and walking again. She didn't want to encourage Jade but she was sure Jade already knew she was really funny in her own rude way.

"So, where to next?" Tori inquired with a smile.

"The Haunted Mansion. We're here anyway," Jade answered. She watched as Tori instantly stiffened a little, her smile gone.

"That place gives me the creeps. Do we have to?" Tori replied in a small voice. Jade just nodded, took her hand, and led them into the correct line. They wound through the front lawn and up to the porch where Tori slowly but surely squeezed closer and closer to Jade for comfort.

"Geez Vega, its Disneyland for chiz sake not Universal Studios during Halloween Horror Nights. Get a grip," Jade teased, sliding an arm around her waist to allow Tori closer. Just because she said that doesn't mean she would abandon Tori as she knew when fear struck it often wasn't sensible so the least she could do was offer comfort.

"I know, I just, I never got over this since I was little and Trina used to find it funny to scare me. I don't mind most of it but the thought of dead things coming back to life freak me out," she confided, her grip tightening on Jade's hand. Jade knew this as any zombie movie or anything close to it scared Tori worse than a different genre of horror movie. Jade sighed, and being the caring girlfriend she was, she snaked her other arm around Tori's middle and kept her close at all times. By the time they were halfway through the ride Tori was a little more at ease but her eyebrows were still creased together in distress. At the end of the ride Tori practically ran up the moving floor with her fingers in her ears so she didn't have to hear the bride beckoning for them to hurry back, leaving an amused Jade in her dust. Jade met up with her outside to find her buying a churro and sitting down to nibble at the sugary snack. It was well known that sweets made the younger Vega happy. Jade walked over and sat next to her.

"You ok there kiddo?" she questioned lightly, reaching over to grab Tori's hand and guide the food to her own mouth for a bite. Tori frowned at her but it fell away when she caught Jade's tongue swiping over her lips to catch any stray cinnamon crumbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tori answered.

"Enjoying the view? I'm glad to be of service," Jade said next with a smirk. Tori blushed but nodded a confirmation. Jade leaned in to take another bite but Tori intercepted her with a kiss instead, which to Jade, was just as sweet. Her tongue sought out Tori's for a quick tussle and then she pulled away.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jade whispered, her breath stolen by the kiss that was over way too soon for her liking.

"Yes, much better," Tori responded, eating the last of the churro and then standing to throw away the paper. She was now all smiles and swaying hips which Jade noticed easily. She got up and took Tori's hand when she came back.

"Wanna head to California Adventure now? It closes earlier than Disneyland so we might as well get stuff done there too," Tori pointed out.

"Sure, but, are you going to go on Tower of Terror this time?" Jade inquired.

"No," Tori promptly replied. She hadn't gone on the ride at all and Jade was determined to get her to go.

"Please, just this once. Come on babe, you went in the Haunted Mansion and you can't go on the Tower of Terror? Hell, it isn't even scary!" Jade half begged half complained.

"If I go on that you have to go in the Tiki Room when we come back here after California Adventure closes," Tori negotiated. Jade groaned dramatically.

"Noooo, that place makes me want to pull my hair out and then use my scissors to cut off all those fake parrot heads. I'm not going in there," Jade flat out refused. The song was just too much and it stuck in her head like a plague. No, nope, she wasn't stepping a single boot in there.

"Fine, It's A Small World," Tori countered. Jade gave her the most pitiful expression at that moment which made Tori laugh but smile at the adorable expression.

"Ok, fine, we'll go, but you have to get me as close as you can to the stage when we watch the Mad T Party perform," Tori reasoned, blushing a little for reasons Jade was completely aware of.

"Hell yeah, that can be arranged. I'm dying to see all of them but, Alice's singing and the Dormouse on guitar? Yeah, I'm sure you're dying to see them too," she teased Tori playfully.

"Oh shut up," she groaned. Jade just laughed. They headed for the gate and exited, making sure to get their hands stamped on the way out. They crossed to the other side and entered, going straight to The Little Mermaid to get that out of the way. The line was always so short and Tori loved it so Jade had no problem agreeing to it. The movie wasn't all that bad, she reasoned. Afterwards, they grabbed more coffee and hot chocolate then got a fastpass for Tower of Terror to ensure they wouldn't be waiting in the line for hours.

"Are you willing to wait out Cars or no?" Jade questioned Tori as they cruised through Paradise Pier. They had gone on it once before but the long wait was worth that first time. Now, not so much. Tori stopped by a chart of times to see how long the wait would be.

"Not unless you want to wait two hours," she replied. Jade glanced over at the chart too and sighed.

"Damn, why is it always so packed?" she protested.

"It's new and popular. What do you expect?" Tori remarked. Instead, they hopped on California Screamin' as it was only a forty five minute wait. They skipped Toy Story, since that was usually just as long as Cars, and went on Monsters Inc., coming out right when a performance of the Mad T Party was in full swing. They looked at the massive crowd and then decided to stay put. The next performance after Tower of Terror would be the best time to try and get up front. To kill time they sat down to eat. Tori got an ice cream to top it off and Jade sometimes stole a few licks until Tori smashed the sticky dessert in her face, catching her off guard and bathing her nose in it. She growled out an angry curse and headed to the bathroom to wash up while Tori waited outside for her, smiling as she finished the treat. It was time to get on Tower of Terror now so they walked over to get in line. The wait was ridiculously short. They were let in and sat through the Twilight Zone clip then let out into the boiler room area. Jade stopped to snap a picture of a sign she found awesomely ominous. Tori didn't get to really see it so she read it off Jade's phone while they waited in line.

"It's easy enough to be pleasant when life hums along like a song. But the man worthwhile is the man who can smile when everything goes dead wrong," Tori read, looking up at Jade to see her sly smirk which almost came off as creepy in the dim lighting.

"Something's wrong with you," Tori concluded with a shake of her head.

"But you still love me," Jade replied, putting away her phone to wrap her arms around Tori from behind and rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sadly," Tori joked. Jade bit Tori's shoulder in retaliation and Tori yelped, caught between pleasure and pain.

"I'll properly get you back for that later," Jade quietly promised. Tori shivered at her deep tone and her breath on her ear. Jade smiled, kissed her cheek, and then let her go. The line had moved up and they were now being sorted into rows that matched up to the seating arrangements inside. Tori was getting anxious so Jade offered her hand for comfort.

"You're making it worse than it is. Trust me, its fun," she reassured. Tori nodded but remained quiet. Jade watched as the hand on the elevator fell down to point at the basement. The door opened and it was their turn. After getting strapped in and learning about the dead people who had met their end in the very same elevator, the fun began. Jade was laughing the whole time they were dropped constantly. Tori screamed on the first drop but joined Jade in laughing for the rest. She kept her hands on the handles though while Jade held up hers for a greater falling affect. When they were back outside Tori walked in a wobbly fashion.

"You ok?" Jade laughed. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, just the after effects. It was really fun though," she admitted.

"See, I told you," Jade said with a poke to Tori's side. She flinched away and swatted at her hand but missed.

"So, Mad T Party?" Tori wondered with her trademark smile coming back.

"Mad T Party," Jade agreed with a single nod. They ran in order to make it before the crowd could get any worse. They didn't make it in front but that wasn't a problem for Jade. Just like the parade, she made room. Now they were standing close to the stage, rocking out and taking videos of the performance. When that was over they sat down with more of their favorite hot beverages to watch the World of Color play out in the high flying jets of water. Tori sighed and laid her head on Jade's shoulder.

"This day was great. I'm so glad we got to go," she stated with a content sigh.

"As much as it doesn't seem like it, I like being here. Disneyland was literally the best place to be when I was a kid," Jade said, her voice taking on a hint of sadness that Tori caught on to and knew what it meant. Jade didn't have the best childhood because of the blowout between her parents. That continued as she grew older and she hadn't quite found what made her truly happy until Tori fell into her life. That took a while to go anywhere, but when it did, it was the best choice she made. Tori couldn't have agreed more.

"Let's go back to Disneyland and see if we can hop on more rides now that everyone is clearing out," Tori suggested, gripping Jade's hand. The light show was over so they walked back to the other park. They managed to get a few of the last rides of the day and then retired, leaving the park to head back to the tram hand in hand.

"So, you had a good day?" Jade asked Tori.

"I had a  **great**  day. I love spending time with you," Tori replied, her voice softening as she pulled Jade closer into her side.

"Love you Tor," Jade stated, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Love you too Jade," Tori responded, turning Jade's head so she could kiss her full on the lips. A satisfied grin spread on her face.

"I never thought I would give in to such fluff," Jade bemoaned. Tori laughed, knowing she was only joking.

"Fluffy is good. Embrace the fluff!" Tori demanded, joking right back in return. Jade did as she was told and grabbed Tori in a tight embrace to swing her around once. They kissed again and then continued on to the tram where they had one more line to wait through. By the time they made it back to Jade's car their feet were sore and they were tired but happy.

"I love how, when it's just you and me, you let it all go and just be yourself," Tori told Jade honestly. Jade looked over at her with a genuine smile before shrugging.

"It's easy with you," she confessed. She turned the car on and began to pull out, wondering if she should give in once more to their love of singing to each other and sing her favorite song as Tori had sung hers already.

"Watcha thinkin'?" Tori wondered with a yawn. Jade looked over to her with a smile and then shook her head.

"Listen," she replied. Tori's eyes lit up when she realized Jade was going to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway," Jade sang, watching Tori out of the corner of her eyes. She was grinning at her and her tired but still bright smile brought one to Jade's face too. She continued with the song and Tori sat back to listen. She almost fell asleep, relaxed by Jade's voice, but she jumped awake when the silence at the end of the song settled in.

"Why'd you stop?" she grumbled sleepily. Jade laughed.

"Because, that is what we call the end," she responded in a patronizing yet joking tone. Tori just rolled her eyes and dug around for her pear pod in the glove compartment. She set it up and then played the playlist she made to keep her energized. Jade scowled at some of the more poppy ones but otherwise she was quiet and let Tori sing to her heart's content. Despite the music, Jade loved to hear Tori sing. It calmed her in a unique way. This year's anniversary turned out great. She got to spend all day with the girl she loved and she couldn't be any happier. Tori was over the moon with how happy she was that she got to spend the whole day with Jade in one of her favorite places to be on Earth. She was a sucker for anything Disney, and she had a feeling Jade had a special adoration for it too even if she acted like that kind of stuff disgusted her. Jade was nothing but a big softy under all her defenses and Tori loved that she was the only one able to experience it. She reached out and placed her hand on Jade's thigh, getting her attention. Jade glanced at her with a crooked smile, placed her hand over Tori's, and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for everything Jade. Today was perfect," she told her.

"Of course it was, you were with me," Jade responded with a cocky grin. Tori threw off Jade's hand to smack her leg in playful admonition.

"You know I'm kidding," Jade said, taking Tori's hand again in a gentle grip.

"I know," Tori agreed.

"I had fun too. I'm happy we got to spend the day together," Jade responded honestly. They exchanged loving smiles and then relaxed into the silent drive that would take them home for the day. Tori felt that a productive day like this deserved a productive night's rest, and what better way to do that than in the arms of someone she loved? She mentioned the idea to Jade, who couldn't agree more. It really was a perfect day and it was looking to be a perfect night.


End file.
